La vie n'est elle qu'un simple jeu?
by Eclair O' ChOcOlat
Summary: C'est une fic qui prendra en compte toutes les années des maraudeurs,celle ci est leur 1ère année. PdV de James, ça changera peut etre en cours de route.
1. je compte sur toi

**La vie n'est-elle qu'un simple jeu?**

**Première année des maraudeurs.**

_**Note de moi: Hello chers lecteurs! Alors voilà, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration… J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic, en fait, ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire une fic longue mais l'inspiration ne venait pas. Aujourd'hui, j'ai à nouveau des idées et voici le premier chapitre. En fait cette fic relatera les 7 années des maraudeurs et puis pourquoi pas jusqu'à leur mort? Ici, « 1er tome », je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres mais en tous cas, l'histoire sera du 1er septembre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement mais bon, on verra bien… Maintenant, bonne lecture!**_

_**Diclaimer : Il est évident que les bases de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, et qu'elles sont l'unique propriété de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling mais bon les idées… c'est à moi! Et aussi il se peut que j'utilise les précieux conseils d'alana chantelune!**_

_**Maintenant, bonne lecture!**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Ch. 1: Je compte sur toi:**_

« James Potter! Dépêche-toi de descendre! Tu vas finir par rater le train. Ce qui soit dit en passant ne serait pas très judicieux pour ta première rentrée dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard… » dit un bel homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

« Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux n'est-ce pas mon ch… » commença une charmante jeune femme.

Lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 11 ans.

« Oui, ça va, j'ai compris! Je suis prêt, on peut y aller » sourit l'enfant.

Ses parents étaient abasourdis, eux qui croyaient devoir le traîner de force… Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs levés très en avance pour pouvoir préparer la rentrée de leur fils unique. Mais d'après ce qu'ils voyaient, celui-ci avait déjà tout préparé.

James Potter attendait que ses parents bougent mais ceux-ci n'étaient apparemment pas disposés à faire le moindre pas. Trop surpris de l'attitude de leur James.

« Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi on n'y va pas? Je vais être en retard à la fin! »

« Mais non mon trésor, en fait, ton père et moi, nous sommes levés plus tôt car on croyait que tu aurais beaucoup plus de mal à sortir de ton lit… Mais non! Nous nous sommes trompés… Désolé. »

« Et il est quel heure? »

« Et bien, euh, 6h30… » lui répondit son père

« Quoi?! Mais, vous êtes chiants!

« Jeune homme surveille ton langage. » le sermonna son père

Le petit garçon râla quelques instants et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

James Potter était encore très petit pour son âge et assez complexé par ce « problème de croissance » comme disait sa mère. Il avait des yeux brun chocolat emplis de malice et un sourire espiègle toujours plaqué sur le visage, sans oublier ses cheveux noir de jais mais indomptables au grand damne de sa grand-mère. Il était à croquer d'après les adultes. Et vraiment trop mignon d'après ses petites voisines.

Il vivait dans un grand manoir situé à Godric's Hollow, un village proche de Londres. Ses parents étaient riches et puissants. En effet, les Potter étaient reconnus comme une famille absolument formidable dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Ils étaient sang-pur mais ne dévalorisaient jamais les moldus.

Son père, William Potter, était un des aurors les plus réputés du pays et sa mère Elisabeth était médicomage. Etant fils unique, il était choyé. Peut-être un peu trop. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait et ses parents étant très jeunes, ils étaient peu sévères avec lui.

Mais malgré cette vie rêvée, il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis. Les seuls enfants qu'il côtoyait étaient les invités des fêtes snob que ses parents organisaient. Et il n'avait noué aucune amitié avec les autres enfants.

Peut-être un peu Franck Londubat. C'était un garçon d'à peine trois ans plus âgé que lui et il était vraiment gentil mais la différence d'âge était grande et ils étaient donc simplement de bons copains. Franck était grand et d'après les dires de sa mère, brillant élève. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux noisette. Ce n'était pas un beau garçon mais il avait un visage tellement sympathique que beaucoup de filles étaient attirées par lui.

Il y avait aussi Clyde Diggory (1) mais James ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé. Il était sympa mais sans plus. Pour le jeune Potter, il était inintéressant. Clyde avait les cheveux blonds paille et de beaux yeux bleus. Il était un petit peu plus grand que James. Il faisait lui aussi son entrée à Poudlard cette année.

Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres enfants comme les Malefoy, les Lestrange et les Black mais eux, c'était des cas à part… Ils étaient épouvantables! De vrais débiles qui s'amusaient face au malheur des autres.

Les filles non plus, il ne fallait pas les oublier! De vraies pipelettes, de vraies chiantes! (**Na: non mais n'importe quoi! Les filles c'est les meilleures… d'ailleurs, LES FEMMES AU POUVOIR!!!)**

Elles étaient en groupe et il était pour James, absolument hors de question de les approcher à moins d'un mètre.

Et puis il y avait Sirius Black, lui c'était un « bizarre ». C'était en tous cas le seul qualificatif que lui avait trouvé James. C'était un Black mais pourtant ils ne s'amusaient jamais avec les autres, toujours tout seul. Une fois James avait essayé de lui parler mais il lui avait répondu quelque chose d'on ne peut plus « bizarre »:

**Flash-back :**

**« Bon écoute-moi bien Potter, je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas et c'est très bien comme ça. Si tu tiens à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances alors reste avec moi. Et surtout si tu veux devenir mon ami, je te conseille de partir vite fait parce que si ma famille nous voit ensemble, c'est couic pour toi et c'est couic pour moi! Les Black et les Potter ne sont PAS amis… »**

**Il avait dit cela d'un ton extrêmement calme et avec une aisance parfaite, comme s'il avait répété son texte depuis toujours.**

**Au moment où il allait répondre cependant, sa mère le prit à l'écart.**

**« Ecoute James, n'essaye pas de devenir ami avec Sirius. Ça lui causerait beaucoup d'ennuis. »**

**« Pourquoi, tu le connais? »**

**« Oui, enfin non. Oh James, c'est compliqué sache seulement que Sirius est quelqu'un de bien mais sache aussi que l'approcher pourrait avoir de graves conséquences pour nous et pour lui. »**

**James n'avait rien compris, mais il avait écouté sa mère. Il n'avait plus jamais approché ce garçon si mystérieux. Pourtant lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, ils avaient l'impression de se comprendre.**

C'était pour ces raisons que James attendait sa rentrée impatiemment, il avait envie de se faire des amis mais aussi de voir Sirius, d'apprendre à le connaître et surtout il avait envie de faire des tonnes de blagues…

James se recoucha et réussit à s'endormir pour quelques petites heures encore. Il fit des rêves peuplés de château et de Sirius.

Néanmoins, son sommeil fût très court car sa mère vint le réveiller:

« James, allez, maintenant, il est l'heure, il est déjà 10h30 et il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

« Tu n'auras même pas le temps de déjeuner »lui dit son père.

« Oui, je me lève tout de suite » bafouilla-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Et puis, j'aurais qu'à m'acheter quelque chose dans le train! »

Ce dernier se hâta de s'habiller et vint rejoindre ses parents dans le hall d'entrée.

Il était fin prêt à découvrir Poudlard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La famille Potter arriva enfin sur la voie 9 ¾, il y avait des centaines de sorciers. Petits, grands, gros, minces. Ils étaient de toutes sortes, on aurait pu comparer le quai à une jungle tant il y avait du monde.

James repéra immédiatement les Black. Sirius avait l'air heureux, il avait toujours cette rancœur dans le regard mais avait l'air particulièrement enjoué à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Il était accompagné de sa mère et de son petit frère. Ils ne se parlaient pas.

La mère de Sirius était une magnifique femme. De longs cheveux bruns et des yeux presque noirs comme ceux de ses fils. Elle était d'une grande beauté mais avec un air à vous faire froid dans le dos. Elle était de ses femmes qu'on osait à peine côtoyer tant elles avaient l'air supérieur aux autres.

Une famille vint les rejoindre, c'était des Black aussi, les cousines de Sirius.

Si James avait bonne mémoire, elles se nommaient Androméda, Bellatrix et Narcissa. Alors qu'Androméda et Narcissa étaient blondes aux yeux bleus, Bellatrix avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que Sirius. Elle était magnifique, James ne l'aimait pas car elle était vile et cruelle mais si elle avait été plus douce, le petit garçon serait sans doute tomber sous le charme.

Elle était grande et mince et avait tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait. Elle avait les cheveux ébène, des yeux azurs et une bouche pulpeuse sans oublier sa peau matte avec des tâches de rousseur sur l'arrête du nez. Bien qu'elle soit encore jeune, il émanait d'elle une telle présence et un tel charisme que les gens se retournaient lorsqu'ils la voyaient. Cependant James se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle avait terminé ses études depuis déjà quelques années maintenant. Peut-être venait-elle soutenir ses sœurs… Mais ce n'était pas son genre…

« James! James, je te parle! »

« Oui, désolé maman, j'avais la tête ailleurs »

« Dis bonjour aux Evans trésor. »

James ne les avaient même pas remarqué. Il y avait la mère, une rousse aux yeux bruns assez petite, le père, blond aux yeux verts qui n'était pas très grand non plus et enfin une fille qui devait être âgée de 2-3 ans de plus que lui. Elle n'était pas belle, elle avait des dents de cheval, un trop long cou et des cheveux blonds.

« Ah, pardon, et bien bonjour madame » il embrassa la main de la femme. Il avait l'habitude, dans les riches familles sorcières, hors de question d'oublier cet usage.

« Et bien bonjour jeune homme » elle paraissait émerveillée par la politesse du petit Potter.

« Bonjour monsieur Evans » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Le père eu un sourire et se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête en guise de salut.

Et enfin il salua la fille.

Celle-ci eu l'air plus dégoutée qu'autre chose lorsque ce James lui fit le baisemain.

« James! Enfin, et l'autre petite fille… Elle s'appelle Lily et entre en première année elle-aussi. Vous pourrez faire connaissance. Ce sont des moldus et ils ne connaissent rien à la magie, c'est pourquoi nous avons fait connaissance. »

« … »

« James, allez, ne fais pas ton timide, va donc lui faire un bisou! »

Il pesta contre sa mère mais alla quand même à la rencontre de la fillette.

Et ce qu'il vit, lui retourna le ventre, elle était superbe, plus belle que Bellatrix. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos et les yeux les plus merveilleux qui lui ait été donné de voir.

« Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et là, il sentit des milliers de papillons virevolter dans son ventre.

Au contact, ils rougirent tous les deux mais n'en laissèrent rien paraître.

« Et bien j'ai crû que j'étais devenue invisible tout à coup! »

« Euh, désolé mais c'est toi qui t'es mise en arrière. Alors ne t'étonne pas du fait que je ne t'ai pas vue! »

Elle lui tira la langue et l'observa de haut en bas.

« Oh, c'est mignon, ils sont déjà en train de se quereller! » sourit Elisabeth

« Oui, je suis sûre qu'un jour où l'autre, ils sortiront ensemble! » et Rose Evans rit de bon cœur avec la mère de James.

James, lui, ne comprendrait jamais les parents… Il était déjà 10h55 et il devait commencer à se presser s'il ne voulait pas rater son train.

« Maman, papa, je vais y aller, regardez l'heure! »

« Oui, tu as raison mon amour… » Sa mère le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui fit une dernière bise.

« Bonne rentrée mon grand! »ajouta son père

Puis il parla plus bas pour que seul James l'entende:

« Prend soin de Lily, James, c'est une enfant de moldus et elle va sûrement se faire chambrer alors je compte sur toi! »

« Promis! »

« Tu viens Lily? On va essayer de se trouver un compartiment de libre. »

Et après que la cadette des Evans ait fait ses au revoir, ils partirent main dans la main à la recherche d'un wagon.

**(1) : Clyde n'est pas le père de Cédric, c'est son oncle. Amos était trop vieux pour avoir le même âge que James Potter mais j'avais envie d'une petite rivalité « Diggory-Potter » pour la suite**

**Et voilà! Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plût … Laissez des reviews pour me dire si je dois continuer ou pas… Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt! **


	2. rencontres et mésaventures

_**Ch. 2: Rencontres et mésaventures:**_

Dans le train, les deux jeunes enfants s'adressèrent à peine la parole. Pourtant, ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Ce simple contact les rassurait, eux qui ne connaissaient encore personne.

« Bon, faudrait peut-être qu'on trouve un compartiment, non? » demanda James

« Hum, oui, oui. Dit, tu connais des gens, toi? Parce qu'ils sont tous pris, alors… »

« Ben, t'inquiète pas ma poule, on va trouver! Je ne m'appelle pas James Potter pour rien. »

Lily se renfrogna, ce garçon se prenait pour un mini dieu, et pourtant il avait l'air vraiment gentil dans le fond. C'est pourquoi elle lui fit cependant remarquer, juste pour l'embêter:

« Je te signale que je ne suis pas ta poule! En plus, tu te prends pour qui demi-portion?! »

« Ouais, et toi, si tu continues, ben, je te laisse toute seule!

Et je ne suis pas petit » rajouta-t-il entre ses dents

Ils cherchèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes, un compartiment en vain. Ils étaient tous pris ou alors très mal fréquentés. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à renoncer et à camper dans le couloir, Lily en repéra enfin un. Seul un garçon s'y tenait. Il était beau, simplement. Il était appuyé contre la vitre avec les yeux dans le vague et un sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les yeux mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner.

La jeune fille s'approcha lentement de lui:

« Dit, ça t'embête si on s'installe ici, parce que tu vois… »

« Hum, non, non, mais c'est qui le _on_? »

« Oh, euh, il arrive, JAMES!!! Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

James se tenait à l'entrée mais il semblait bizarre, comme déconnecté, comme s'il découvrait un cadeau sous l'arbre de Noël.

« James Potter » constata le jeune garçon aux cheveux ébène.

« Sirius Black! Ah ben, dit donc, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je voulais faire connaissance avec toi… »

« Tu le connais? C'est qui, vous vous connaissez de où? Hein? »

Et oui, si la jeune Evans avait bien un défaut c'était celui de vouloir toujours tout savoir, en somme elle était incroyablement curieuse et adorait se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

« Ben, ça te regarde pas Evans ! Mais comme tu insistes et bien Sirius est un très vieil ami à moi et on s'adore. »

Sirius rit mais ne fit aucun commentaire tandis que la jeune fille rousse semblait réfléchir.

« Hum, tu viens pas de dire que tu rêvais de _faire sa connaissance_ ? »

James rougit face à la bêtise dont il venait de faire preuve. Il se décida donc à répondre à Lily en toute sincérité.

« Bon, ok, j'avoue, je ne connais pas particulièrement Sirius. Et ce que je sais n'est pas très glorieux… »

Sirius le regarda avec insistance mais préféra se taire et le jeune Potter continua:

« C'est un Black, célèbre famille de sang pure très axée sur la magie noire, ce qui fait que moi, qui suis un Potter, célèbre famille de sang pure dite traître à son sang, ben on se retrouve pour toutes les grandes occasions à des espèces de soirées mondaines sans jamais, bien sûr, pouvoir se côtoyer amicalement. »

« Oh »

Là, enfin, le jeune garçon se décida à répondre

« Oui, il n'a pas tout à fait tord mais je signale quand même que je déteste ma famille et que je suis contre leurs idées sordides sur les moldus »

« Je le savais!

Oui, je savais bien que tu étais différent »

« Tu m'as l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses » remarqua Sirius avec une pointe d'ironie

James fut surpris un moment, c'était la première fois qu'une remarque quant à sa vanité le touchait de cette façon mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

Ils s'installèrent dans le compartiment et entamèrent la conversation.

Sirius et James se surprirent à avoir la même vision des choses, ils voulaient tous deux refaire le monde à la fin des études, se battre contre les forces du mal, devenir ministre de la magie et surtout être respectés de tous mais avant ça, ils voulaient s'amuser un maximum.

Lily, elle, était un peu perdue devant leurs divagations, elle ne savait qu'il existait un ministre de la magie, et ces « forces du mal » ne lui donnaient pas une bonne impression. Elle se sentait tellement égarée dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Mais en tous cas, elle était résolue à devenir amie avec ces deux zigotos et les aider à changer le monde.

« Les gars, vous allez me trouvez idiote mais vous voulez pas m'expliquer un peu le monde sorcier, parce que moi j'y comprend rien… » Supplia Lily

« Oh oui, par pitié! Aidez-moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe »

Les trois enfants se retournèrent d'un coup sur l'auteur de ces paroles. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, il devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans, avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, il était très beau mais avait un regard à vous glacer le sang.

« Allons, Black, ne reste pas avec … » Il jeta un regard dédaigneux sur les deux autres.

« Ca… Viens dans notre compartiment, tes cousines sont là-bas»

« Va-te-faire foutre Malfoy! » Cracha le jeune Black

Dire que Malfoy fût surpris était un doux euphémisme, jamais un première année ne lui avait parlé de cette façon et de surcroit, un Black.

« Ouais, dégage de là, Malfoy, je doute que ta satanée famille ne te laisse traîner avec une sang-de-bourbe et un traître-à-son-sang! » rajouta James

Là, s'en était trop pour le jeune homme, il n'allait pas se laisser insulter par des sales mioches.

Il s'apprêtait à dégainer sa baguette que déjà les deux enfants lui avaient lancé un sort.

Il se retrouva en deux temps, trois mouvements par terre.

Il était dans un tel état de rage, qu'il aurait probablement lancé des sortilèges impardonnables si la préfète-en-chef n'était pas arrivée.

« Lucius, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?? Tu vas bien? »

Le jeune homme grogna puis repartit sans demander son dû.

La préfète était très grande et très mince, elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts. Et son visage était marqué d'une grande bonté malgré l'insigne vert qu'elle portait sur la poitrine.

« Oh, salut Sirius! »

« Salut, Meda! » son visage se fendit d'un sourire

« Ca fait longtemps hein! »

« Tu es devenu un grand garçon maintenant… Dis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lucius? »

« Oh rien, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas ces sang-purs à la noix, qui se croient tout permis et qui veulent me rallier à leur cause » railla Sirius

La jeune femme parut peinée.

« Enfin, sauf toi Andromeda! Tu sais que toi, je t'adore. Simplement je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je compte bien réagir à toutes ces sornettes! Et j'irai à Gryffondor! Pour changer le monde, rien de tel que d'aller contre les conventions… » Sirius semblait convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

« Si tout pouvait être aussi simple… Ce n'est pas un jeu Sirius, tu risques gros en allant à Gryffondor, j'espère que tu en es conscient. »

Et sur ces mots énigmatiques, elle laissa les 3 enfants, pour retrouver son propre compartiment.

La fin du voyage se passa calmement. Ils continuèrent à parler des exploits qu'ils pourraient accomplir, du fait que Sirius, Lily et James iraient sans aucun doute à Gryffondor, et Sirius et James expliquèrent à Lily les choses essentielles à savoir sur le monde magique. Ce n'est que lorsque jeune garçon joufflu entra qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils arrivaient bientôt.

« Excusez-moi, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais… vraiment désolé de vous importuner hein, mais un 7ème m'a envoyé prévenir tous les premières qu'il fallait qu'on se change. » marmonna le garçon.

« Pas de problèmes, heureusement que tu viens nous prévenir, on n'a pas vu le temps passer. » Dit Lily

« Tu t'appelles comment? » demanda James

« … euh, je, … je m'appelle Peter, Peter Pettigrow »

« Et c'est dans tes habitudes d'être aussi timide? »

« Sirius! » Réprimanda la petite rousse.

« Je…, non, … mais, … je,… désolé! »

« Pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est pas de ta faute, voyons » lui dit gentiment la rousse

« Ben, en fait, normalement je ne suis pas timide, c'est juste que je viens d'avoir la trouille de ma vie et que j'avais aucune envie de me trouver dans le même compartiment qu'un Black alors que je viens de me faire humilier par ses propres cousines » cracha le jeune Pettigrow.

Toute forme de timidité ayant disparue, il ne lui restait que de l'amertume, d'être une fois encore, traité comme un moins-que-rien.

Peter n'était pas beau mais il avait quelque chose de charmant et de plaisant. Un air gauche, incroyablement attirant. Il était assez petit et avait des cheveux châtains courts, légèrement bouclés.

A présent il se tenait debout devant ses camarades, avec toute la dignité et le courage qu'il possédait.

« Alors si ça vous pose un problème, pas de problèmes! Moi je pars de toute façon. »

« Non, attends, reviens, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. » lâcha Sirius

« Waw, t'es vachement impressionnant quand tu te mets en colère, je suis sûr que tu viendras avec nous à Gryffondor »

« Oh, non, ça je crois pas » Il était redevenu celui qui était entré, un gamin inoffensif, qui avait l'air accablé par le poids de la vie.

« Je ne suis qu'un bon-à-rien, j'irai sûrement à Poufsouffle, c'est ce que mon père m'a dit »

Il régnait à présent une atmosphère pesante, personne n'osait répliquer. Jusqu'à ce que Lily lâche:

« Allez, dépêchons-nous de mettre nos robes de sorciers! »

Sirius s'approcha de Peter et lui dit à l'oreille:

« T'inquiètes pas Peter, tu iras dans la maison dans laquelle tu souhaite être, j'en connais un rayon sur les parents qui rabaissent leurs enfants mais tu sais ce que je leur dis? Merde! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et revêtit sa robe.

A peine, Peter, eut-il le temps d'assimiler les paroles que venaient de prononcer Sirius qu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard.

Une nouvelle vie s'annonçait, avec de bons et de mauvais moments mais sans aucun doute, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises…

**Et voilà, encore un de fini, je tiens à remercier Mzelle Lily qui a corrigé mes 2 chapitres. Parce que j'ai fait, j'avoue, de nombreuses erreurs qui grâce à elle sont réparées… A bientôt…)**


	3. une entrée au pays des rêves

_**Ch. 3: Une entrée au pays des rêves:**_

Lorsque les enfants descendirent du train, l'émerveillement se peignit sur leurs traits. Ils paraissaient éblouis.

Ce fût James qui prit la parole le premier:

« Oh, la vache! C'est gigantesque… »

« Tu parles, ouais, c'est exceptionnel! On dirait le château des contes de fées que ma maman me lisait quand j'étais petite. »S'extasia, la seule fille du groupe.

Jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'avaient été surpris à ce point. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça. Le château qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux était splendide. Il régnait une ambiance… magique, aucun autre mot ne pouvait mieux qualifier cet endroit.

Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions que déjà, le monde sorcier les appelait.

« Les premières années! C'est par ici, suivez-moi! » Vociféra un homme gigantesque

Ils furent surpris par cette voix, et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à voir un demi-géant posté devant eux.

Chacun eut une réaction différente. Alors que Lily gardait la bouche ouverte avec des yeux exorbités, Peter avait fuit à toute vitesse derrière James et Sirius qui eux riaient de bon cœur.

« Ha, ha… t'as vu ça? C'est trop cool! » S'exclama Sirius

« Ouais, trop la classe… Tu crois que c'est un vrai géant? »

Mais au moment où Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre, ce fût le géant qui prit la parole.

« Non, je ne suis pas un géant! Je m'appelle Hagrid, je suis le gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. Bienvenue les enfants! »

Et il rajouta pour tout le monde:

« Suivez-moi, nous allons traverser le lac en barque! Quatre personnes par barque s'il vous plait! Dépêchez-vous, le repas nous attend! »

« Et Sirius, cap de pousser Lily à l'eau? »murmura James

Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans la barque. Et Lily avait l'air tellement émerveillé qu'elle n'écoutait même pas ce que James et Sirius complotaient.

« Bien sûr que je suis cap! Mais pourquoi toi tu ne sauterais pas à l'eau? »

« Ok, je le fais et j'entraîne Lily avec moi, et toi tu nous suis après… Enfin, si tu oses… »

« Mais certainement cher James, après vous! »

Sur ce, James se mit sur le bord de la barque et puis d'un coup, il attrapa Lily par la taille et sauta avec elle dans l'eau. Peu après Sirius les rejoignit.

« Aaaaah! Au secours! »

La jeune Evans était complètement paniquée.

Sirius et James, eux, n'arrêtaient pas de rire, ils attrapèrent Lily et l'aidèrent à se hisser avec l'aide de Hagrid qui venait d'arriver. Lorsque tous trois arrivèrent sains et saufs dans la barque, ils se firent remonter les bretelles par le garde-chasse.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? C'est très dangereux! Non, mais quelle idée de sauter dans l'eau. Vous ne savez apparemment pas ce qu'il y a dans ce lac… »

« Désolée »murmura Lily

« Pas… pas fait ex… exprès »

Mais malgré ces paroles, elle avait l'air déboussolé, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

Le garde chasse qui s'était rendu compte de l'état de la jeune lui fit un sourire et rejoignit sa propre barque.

Mais l'atmosphère qui régnait était à présent tendue. Lily paraissait tellement bizarre. Et les garçons se sentaient mal à l'aise face à la réaction de la petite fille.

Elle ne soufflait plus un mot. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur terre qu'elle prit enfin la parole.

« Je ne sais pas nager. J'ai peur de l'eau depuis que j'ai vu ma cousine se faire engloutir par une vague. »

Les garçons ne savaient plus où se mettre. C'est dans des instants pareils qu'on aimerait pouvoir disparaître.

« Je, on, enfin, … Lily, pardon. On ne pouvait pas savoir… » déclara James après un long silence.

« C'est pas grave, c'était il y a longtemps et puis c'est vrai, vous ne saviez pas. N'empêche que ma vengeance sera terrible! » ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Et sur cette note joyeuse, ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dans le hall d'entrée, une femme au visage sévère les attendait. Elle paraissait assez jeune mais son air austère la vieillissait. Après les avoir prévenus de ce qui les attendait dans la grande salle, elle les laissa tous rentrer.

Le quatuor qui se trouvait à l'arrière, s'apprêtait à rentrer également lorsque la dame les arrêta.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce bazar, pourquoi êtes-vous trempé? »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire timide et lui dit de son air le plus angélique:

« Nous sommes tombés à l'eau, c'est un accident… Pardon madame »

La jeune professeur, impressionnée par son audace et charmée par son sourire, lui dit:

« C'est bon pour une fois, que ça ne se reproduise plus »

Et d'un coup de baguette, elle sécha les enfants.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le stress augmenta rapidement quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Il y avait 4 rangées de tables et devant celles-ci se tenait celle du corps professoral.

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, prit la parole:

« Et bien, et bien, chers élèves, bonsoir! Voici une nouvelle année qui commence avec de jeunes sorciers qui sont absolument morts de frousse… allons, n'ayez pas peur ainsi! Que la répartition commence. »

La jeune femme se plaça à côté d'un vieux chapeau rabougri qui était posé sur un tabouret.

« Bonsoir, je suis le professeur MacGonagal. Bienvenue! Lorsque je citerai votre nom, veuillez vous avancer vers le tabouret. Ainsi, je placerai le choixpeau magique sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans votre maison. Il existe 4 maisons différentes, Gryffondor, dont je suis la chef de maison, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle. »

« Austin Jennifer! »

Une petite fille blonde s'approcha, elle trébucha tellement elle était nerveuse. Lorsque le choixpeau fût sur sa tête, celui-ci s'écria de suite:

« Poufsouffle! »

Ensuite ce fût au tour de Sirius qui, après mûre réflexion de la part du choixpeau, fût envoyé à Gryffondor.

Lily, Peter et James atterrirent également dans cette maison.

Enfin, lorsque la répartition se termina sur Jack Zabini, qui fût envoyé à Serpentard, le directeur prit à nouveau la parole:

« Je ne vais pas plus vous retarder de manger, cependant, je tiens une fois de plus à vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans cette école pour les petits nouveaux. Pour les anciens, heureux de vous revoir! Sur ce, bon appétit les ouistitis! »

Le repas se déroula plutôt bien, James fit la connaissance d'un jeune garçon prénommé Remus Lupin. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais James sentait qu'il devait être quelqu'un de bien et puis comme le garçon ne parlait pas, le petit brun à lunette pouvait parler de ce qui l'intéressait le plus au monde, lui.

Lily, elle, posait des millions de questions à la jeune préfète qui se tenait à sa droite, tandis que Sirius et Peter faisaient le concours de celui-qui-mange-le-plus-vite-possible.

A la fin du souper, le préfet et la préfète rassemblèrent les première-année pour les mener aux dortoirs.

OoOoOoOoO

C'est ainsi que Lily se retrouva dans le dortoir de 4 autres filles prénommées, Alice, Lou, Sofia et Jule.

Lily n'était pas d'un naturel avenant et elle prit donc la décision de se mettre rapidement au lit pour éviter de parler aux autres filles.

Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, la jeune Alice sauta d'un coup sur son lit.

« Salut! »

La petite fille était très mignonne, elle ressemblait à une poupée avec ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré, ses très grands yeux bleus et ses joues rondes et roses.

« Hum, bonjour… » finit par dire Lily

« Je m'appelle Alice! Je suis super contente d'être à Gryffondor. Ma maman y était elle aussi, mon papa lui, il était à Serdaigle. Il parait qu'ils sont chiants à Serdaigle. Ils travaillent tout le temps, ils rigolent pas, ils étudient jour et nuit. Tandis qu'à Gryffondor, ils sont vachement cool! Puis je me demande ce qu'on aura comme cours demain, ça va être génial, je me réjouis. Mais j'ai quand même un peu peur parce que … »

Pendant qu'Alice parlait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Lily se demandait où elle était tombée. Elle n'aimait pas les gens qui blablataient comme ça. Elle aimait s'amuser mais elle adorait le calme et la petite brune avait l'air d'être tout sauf calme.

« … et mon chien a mangé mon poisson rouge! J'étais super triste mais finalement, ben, je l'aimais pas tant que ça Alfred, il était un peu bête, il passait son temps à tourner en rond dans son aquarium… hahaha, c'est bête quand même, non? »

« … »

« Non, tu trouves pas ça bête? »

Lily sursauta:

« De quoi tu parles? »

« D'Alfred! Mon poisson rouge, t'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit? » Elle n'avait l'air peiné, elle souriait même.

« Ah, je vois, je parle trop c'est ça? Oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent. Dis-le moi la prochaine fois je me rends pas compte. Ma grand-mère dit que c'est parce que …

« Tu parles trop Alice! Tais-toi, tu nous casse les oreilles! » cria une des filles du dortoir.

« Oh, ça va, pas la peine de crier Jule! » dit Alice

« Viens ici, je fais connaissance avec Lily »

« Tu parles que tu fais connaissance… Elle s'est endormie la pauvre. »

Et c'est ainsi que se passa la première journée de Lily.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Du côté du dortoir des garçons, l'ambiance était nettement plus agitée. Ils avaient commencé une bataille de coussins. Seul Remus ne participait pas. Il était dans son lit et faisait semblant de dormir.

James, Sirius et Peter étaient trop heureux pour dormir, ils se retrouvaient dans la maison qu'ils voulaient, ensemble. C'était parfait.

Ils riaient comme des fous, Sirius maintenait James à terre et Peter lui lançait des oreillers. Ils auraient voulu jouer avec leur autre compagnon de chambre mais celui-ci dormait déjà. Ils s'amusaient donc très bien sans lui. S'il ne voulait pas être leur ami, tant pis!

Mais dans son lit, Remus pleurait. Il était tellement triste. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de suivre les cours avec des gens normaux. Lui, ne l'était pas, et ça le hantait chaque jour et chaque nuit depuis que le drame s'était produit.

Il n'aurait jamais d'amis, de toute façon, il n'en voulait pas.

Avant, Remus était de ces enfants curieux d'apprendre. Que ce soit bien, ou mal… Il adorait chercher de nouvelles choses, faire de nouvelles expériences mais c'était il y a longtemps… A présent, il regrettait de tout cœur sa curiosité maladive.

En s'endormant, le petit garçon ne savait pas encore que la curiosité avait parfois du bon…

**Hop, hop hop ! Et encore une nouveau chapitre, je mets du temps à poster non ? Oui, oui je sais.. Mais, bon, les examens tout ça.. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, une ch'tite review pour m'encourager peut-être ??Et aussi merci à ma gentille correctrice.. qui est de nouveau au rendez-vous… Et croire que je pensais qu'elle m'avait oubliée.. Sur ce, TchOuss les langOustes… 3 **


End file.
